Untitled Jagan 02
by fanmin
Summary: Just James, Logan, a wet book, and reassurances - James/Logan


**Title:** Untitled Jagan 02

**Main characters: **Logan Mitchell, James Diamond

**Warning:** Slash Jagan

Summary: Just James, Logan, a wet book, and reassurances.

A/N: I wonder why when it comes to Jagan it is easier to imagine scenes instead of making plots. Here is another oneshot without plot. Hope doesn't fail much :) Dedicated to BTRCutie because she is AWESOME~ Hope you like it, Rose! Sorry to keep you waiting.

* * *

><p>"James!" Logan exclaimed as James splashed huge amount of water on him all of the sudden. "What was that for?"<p>

"Come on, Logie, jump down the pool," the pretty boy leaned on the pool's side, grinning innocently in amusement at Logan who was grumbling about his book being all wet.

Don't get him wrong, though. James loved his boyfriend very very dearly. It was just sometimes he couldn't help enjoying the moment Logan reacted to his actions, whether he was laughing so hard at his jokes or simply showing annoyed expression at his annoyingness like right now. It was an indescribable entertainment for James.

"You so owe me a new book," stated the shorter brunette, showing the result of James's work.

The latter's eyes widened in disapproval. "What? You've read that science thingy book like ten times! Just use my hair dryer and in a minute it'll be readable again!"

"Wow, I never knew you've been paying attention to the books I am reading."

James gave an incredulous look. "Excuse me to remind you that _I_ bought _that_ for you last weekend."

It was Logan's turn to chuckle. "Exactly, _you_ have to buy me a book, again. Hair dryer will just make the pages wrinkly and easily torn, you know?" He stood up and put the dripping book on the seat he previously lied on. After that, he removed his T-shirt, folded it neatly then placed it so that the book was completely covered under. James shook his head in disbelief. That book was thoroughly wet yet Logan still protected it!

As Logan made his way to James, the hazel eyes of James couldn't help travelling down his lover's muscular torso which was usually hidden from the world, unlike his. No, it was not James's first time seeing Logan shirtless. In fact, (other than Logan's parents of course) James was the one who had seen Logan entirely naked the most; in the bath tube since they're pre-K, in the hockey club's changing room, even in the bedroom since last few months. But James could never stop marveling how beautifully sculpted Logan was and how lucky he was to be able to claim such a perfection as his.

The feeling was mutual for sure. Logan had seen James naked in the higher frequency yet he still blushed whenever shirtless James was around. "I thought this is your tanning time? Why are you so into swimming today?" Logan asked as he arrived in front of James. His legs dipped in the water as he sat on the pool's side.

"Because you're here. You always spend your time inside the apartment, so when you finally get out of your cage, I just have to make you stop reading and… ting! Swimming comes as a pretty good idea." The boy made a gesture as if there was a light bulb above his head.

"You've become smart." Logan pretended sighing, making James chuckle.

"Don't worry. My intelligence will never get ahead of yours." James sneaked his arms around his boyfriend's waist lovingly. Logan closed his eyes, expecting a kiss to come, but James had other plan. Without any warnings or whatsoever he pulled Logan forcefully and dunked their head together under the water. Not only that, he took advantage of the shocked boy and kissed him senselessly.

James only let him go when the shorter boy was really in his limit of breath. In instant, Logan came back to the surface and choked water out of his system. Angrily he yelled, "You're trying to _kill_ me!"

"Whoops, sorry." The taller laughed evilly. Logan gave him death glare but it only made James crack up. "Come on, I won't kill you, Logie. I know when to let you go."

"I am not risking my life for your glee, damn it."

The mirth in James's eyes was gone the moment he realized his boyfriend was seriously pissed. "Sorry, Logan. I won't do that again, I promise. Forgive me?"

Logan quickly softened at the timid tone the other was using. "Do you honestly think I can _not forgive_ you?"

"Well I'm afraid you learn how to." His hands wrapped around Logan again, gently this time, and Logan believed James would not break what he just promised few seconds ago. When James leaned to kiss him properly though, Logan chuckled.

"So what's your plan? I'm in the pool now, leaving the apartment and my book. Don't tell me you only want to make out," accused Logan, more like guessing what's obviously right.

The gleam in those hazel orbs came back along with the smile. Logan sometimes marveled how in the world he had the ability to control James's feelings like that. "Making out with you cannot be placed after the word 'only', Logan." It amazed him even more that such cheesy words could make him melt when they came from his boyfriend's lips.

"Fine, it is not about _only _making out. I just want to have some moments with you. Privately. Just being together goofing around like this. We used to do this a lot before we're dating, right? Those times that made me fall for you… I've missed it," James continued, pulling Logan's body even closer. "Not that I don't like us being lovey-dovey. I treasure all time I've had with you. It's just―"

"I understand, Jamie. I've missed those times too. When we were best friends, it's like we can open up to each other. We can show each other our weakness without any embarrassment. However when we started dating, we became shy of some silly things, worried to turn the other off… It's also sad that we always do stuffs alone but only came to each other to – uh, for physical needs."

Logan's choice of words would have made James laugh, but did the boy imply what James didn't want him to? "Hey, hey, you aren't suggesting for us to break up, are you?" James suddenly panicked. He pulled backward and looked into the shorter boy's eyes, searching some reassurance.

"Of course not. As much as I love being best friends with you, I wouldn't be able to live without doing this every once a while," Logan lifted up to peck James on the lips chastely. "We'll never ever break up, okay? I love you too much."

"Love you as much." James pressed their foreheads together, gazing into each other's soul, conveying their feelings. "So spare some time to hang with me? Choose me over your books?"

"So will. Come on, let's get out of the pool. We can go somewhere else together ― bookstore! I almost forgot, you still owe me a book!"

James winced. "You're unbelievable."

"Shut up, you love me."

"Can't help it. You're amazing."

Logan leaped in joy hearing that. Still intertwining their hands together, Logan swam to the side of the pool and got off, pulling James along. "You're gonna buy me a magazine that includes man fashion and at least one medical article. We're gonna read it together."

"Seriously?" James couldn't believe Logan had just suggested that. The boy normally chose his scientific books more than anything that there was no way he let his wet book be replaced with one medical article in a magazine!

Noticing his lover's perplexed yet surprised expression, Logan only answered simply using James's previously used tone, "Can't help it. You're perfect."

-End-


End file.
